Fight Club
by lynettecullen
Summary: Bella thinks fighting is the solution to everything. So, she fights to stay in school, to keep food on her table, to put clothes on her back, and to get the girl that she wants. The question is..."Is the girl worth fighting for?" Warning: Rated R. Contains F/F, femslash, and futa. Bellice


**A/N: I do not own Twilight. This is rated R. Contains F/F and Futa. If U NO LIKE, then U NO NEED TO READ. Warning...THIS IS RATED R! **

**Dudes...I can't believe that I was bored enough to write this much in class, but yeah, enjoy and criticize. **

* * *

All of my life, I've been different. I've always known that I was unique. I would've never guessed at the different possibilities that the world around me held. I learned the hard way that fighting was the only way to get what you wanted. Whether that's mentally or physically, fighting will always be the answer; – and I'll be damned if I lost.

I ducked under the girl's fist as she swung at my head. She was a he/she looking broad, hugely built with short hair, as opposed to my lanky but chiseled form with long dark brown hair braided behind my back. I had speed on my side contrasting her brute strength. As I stood straight, I made sure that I gave her a kidney punch. She recovered quickly and sent a right jab at my fists that were protecting my face. She was a horrible fighter. Her stance was too loose, her feet were too far apart, and her balance was off as a consequence. I saw my opening after she sent a wild left jab to my head. I ducked down and swept both of her legs off from under her, and I proceeded to mount her. A smirk graced my face as I realized that I was going to win this one. My legs squeezed her around her midsection and my arms locked around her head and left arm. I put her into a submissive position and I squeezed with everything that I had.

Time seemed to slow down as she tapped my arm signaling for the ref to end the fight. She tapped out,—and I won.

"That was alright kid," the ref said as he patted me on my back. I grimaced at the praise that he showed. I needed the money, not the fame. Fighting brought home $5,000 a gig, $8,000 if I won, and I made sure that I always won. I needed all of the money I could get to pay for college and med school.

I made my way out of the ring pass the crowd and to the locker room. My mind was reeling from the adrenaline rush that the fight had caused.

I sat on the bench across from my locker and began to undress when I was interrupted by an annoying little pixie.

"Bella! You were so amazing!" She screamed.

"She was like _*punch*_ and you were like _*block*_ and then you came back with a _*sweep kick*_ and then she fell on her ass." I laughed as she finished with her reenactment.

"Alice?" I said with a smirk.

"Hm?" She replied staring at me with big blue doe eyes.

"Did you take your meds today?" My face was serious and I raised one eyebrow.

She looked confused until…

"Hey!" She hit my arm after she realized that I was making fun of her.

I chuckled at her and gave her a hug. She relaxed in my arms, and then she stiffened.

"Bella?" She squealed.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Where is your shirt?" She squeaked out taking a step back out of my embrace.

"I'm in a locker room, Alice. You're supposed to take off dirty clothes, take a shower, and change into clean ones." I said sarcastically.

I continued to undress as she gaped at me.

"I know I'm sexy. There's no need to stare." I headed towards the shower, and Alice followed.

"I'm not staring" She defended.

"I'm just enjoying the view." She mumbled under her breath, not expecting me to hear.

"By all means – continue looking." My arms were spread wide as I stepped backwards into the shower, and I watched as she blushed. Her eyes drifted to my lower region.

My assets saluted her, and I watched as a shiver traveled up her body.

"Wanna get wet?" I asked with a smirk walking farther into the shower.

She grinned, an evil pixie grin and started to undress.

"Who said that I wasn't already wet?" She replied once she was fully unclothed.

I almost slipped and fell on my ass as the huskiness of her voice reached me.

My eyes traveled her body starting from her legs and up to her shaven treasure that I didn't mind diving in.

'_I wonder what it'll taste like_' I caught myself licking my lips and I continued onwards. My eyes zoomed in on her toned stomach, to her nice firm breasts. '_I wonder how those'll taste_' I shook my head, and finally, I looked into her eyes.

She stepped into the shower with me. The water made her spikes lie down on top of her head.

Her blue-green eyes bored into mine, and I couldn't take it anymore.

My dick was throbbing, and she caused it.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. My arms wrapped around her as I pulled her body flushed with mine.

"Alice?" I groaned as she rubbed her heat up against my not so little soldier.

"Whaaaaat?" She whined while grinding up against me.

"You have a boyfriend." I stated enjoying the feeling of her grinding.

"Yeah. So?" Her hand reached down and grabbed me.

"Fuck!" I screamed as she squeezed me and began to pump.

"I want you SO much." Her lips descended on my breasts.

"Please…Bella?" She pleaded with me, looking into my eyes, taking her lips from my breasts.

"Let this happen….just this once." Her voice broke from the emotion in that plea, and I knew that if I was to let this happen just once, that I wouldn't be able to stop it from happening again.

My mind was reeling at the consequences of this action.

If someone found out, shit will hit the fan.

My mind came to an abrupt stop as Alice slid to her knees and swallowed me whole.

"Ahhhhh!" was the only thing that came out of my mouth as she deep throated me.

Her hands covered my base as my tip hit the back of her throat. She tilted her head, and IT WENT DEEPER.

I was so shocked that the pleasure didn't register with me for a second, and I was able to form complete sentences.

"How the fuck…" that was cut off by her taking my whole dick down her throat.

Her lips were at my base and then – she swallowed. She actually swallowed while my dick was down her throat. The feeling of her throat contracting around my rod, made me black out.

No really…I actually blacked out. '_She's like the Wonder Woman of cock sucking_.'

My knees buckled, and she pushed me a step back where I hit the shower's wall. I slid down the wall slowly with my vision blurred.

"Oh—My—God!" I screamed, and she straddled me.

"You're still hard Bella." She smirked at me.

"Let me fix that." She didn't even have to guide my dick to her entrance. It was already standing tall. She eased herself down on me and groaned.

"Fuck!" She squeaked out.

"It won't go in all the way." Her voice was disbelieving.

It amused me, but I was too far gone to give her a cocky remark.

She eased herself up making us both moan and then slammed back down causing herself to scream.

I found my senses then and started to move.

My hips moved against hers as slapping sounds were heard around us.

My last thought before I came was '_Jasper is going to kill me_.'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will contain a Jasper/Bella fight. I wonder who'll win.**


End file.
